Some prior systems send consumers notices regarding current transactions. For example, an issuer may notify a consumer when their credit card is being used to make a large purchase. These prior systems often rely on contact information in the account information to notify the consumer. If, for example, only the consumer's home address is on file, the notice may not get to the consumer until well after the transaction has been completed.
Consumers with prepaid cards may want to know the balance left on their prepaid cards before a transaction or as soon as a transaction is completed. For example, a consumer may want to know whether they can afford to purchase a product with the prepaid card before they check out or even before they go to the store. Typically, a consumer contacts the issuer of their prepaid card such as a bank to determine their current balance on the prepaid card. In some cases, however, a prepaid card e.g. gift card may not be associated with an account with an issuer such as those cards purchased at retail stores. The consumer may not easily be able to get their current balance.
Embodiments of the present disclosure address these and other problems, individually and collectively.